


Naughty Awaken

by NightFall68



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crackfic taken serious, M/M, Mentioned Peter Parker, Penis pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFall68/pseuds/NightFall68
Summary: While spending time in their bed, Tony give Peter a blowjob. Story is written in the perspective of Peter's penis and his tale about his experience of receiving a blowjob. No graphic scenes in story. Starker. Peter's age can be anything you want, but he is at least above 17.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Naughty Awaken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've Got IronMail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721168) by [sulphuriccherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry). 



> This is my first Starker story, so I'm a little nervous about the finish product of this tale. I wrote this story for two reasons. One, because I'm tired of seeing stories with Tony and Pepper as a couple. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Pepper. I love her, but when Peter is in the picture, then she can only be a friend to Tony. Second, as I was reading chapter seven of Sulphuriccherry's, You've Got IronMail, I was inspired to write this little tale of mind during Tony and Peter's love scene. This idea instantly popped into my head and I just couldn't get it out until I decided to write it. So here we are. 
> 
> This story hasn't been scene by a beta. If you would like to edit this for me or if you see any major errors, please let me know.

**Chapter One**

He woke to a warm and firm force above him. The lovely pressure slowly drawing him from a pleasant dream he was having into a half-awake state before an insistent touch gradually compelled him into alertness. For just a moment, he was confused. After waking up from a nice, deep sleep, it took him a second for everything to _click_ , but when it did, realization soon washed over him.

He knew where he was.

However, the same couldn’t be said about what was touching him.

It was difficult to identify the touch, especially since he couldn’t _actually_ see right now; for he was lying in the dark. The pitch blackness felt dense as it surrounded him on all sides, preventing him from using his other senses to discovered where the touch was coming from. All he knew was that it felt good and he was wanting more of it.

As seconds turned into minutes, the touch became incessant. In fact, the touch seem very persistent that he could practically hear the silent command to _get up_. Of course, that wasn’t a problem. He could already feel himself filling up as a subtle heat slowly covered him, warming every inch of him. Indeed, rising from his nest of a bed was far better and more enjoyable than just laying down. 

Lazily, he rose from his resting place; the touch easier to recognize now as the blackness around him became heavy. A warm hand brushed over him, palming and rubbing the entire length of his body, igniting wonderful sparks of pleasure to appear at regular intervals. Soon the air grew thick and suffocating as his head bumped into something soft. The covering restricting him from standing properly as whatever was above him shrunk, causing a sense of tightness to surround him.

Don’t get him wrong. He enjoyed the constant touching; the lovely sensation of a caress as it massaged his sensitive skin as palm and fingers all worked together to bring him pleasure. Indeed, he had no complaints about the touching as it slowly travel up and down his well-built body. However, he was having trouble breathing since the covering was preventing him from rising further, stifling him from growing to his full height.

Thankfully before the pressure inside him could build up and thus turned into a painful aching feeling, he heard a soft _swish_ sound while his surroundings shifted. Then he felt something lift him up, not just his whole body but something below him was forcing him to rise further into the smothering air as he heard the _swish_ sound once more.

Somewhere above him, he could make out a muffled voice, the words murmured in a low, graveled tone. Then another voice was heard, this one young and high; the words said between them too difficult to distinguish from where he stood. But whatever was said between the two must have been okay because soon he caught a series of wet, but soft smacking sounds and occasional moan or hum being expressed.

Again, his world was shifted as whatever was covering him was finally being lowered. Down, down, down it slowly went, the move freeing him from his restrained and dark prison. Now that he didn’t have anything holding him down, he could finally stand up to his full height. To breathe in fresh air that wasn’t thick with a heady smell. To be brought into a brightly lit area instead of being surrounded by pitch darkness.

When he finally got the chance to look around, he immediately noticed an older man with dark brown hair and a goatee staring at him with undisguised lust. He didn’t know who the man was or why he was looking at him like that, but whatever it was was making him shiver. And it wasn’t because he was cold either. In fact, it was the complete opposite. His insides felt like they were boiling as his sensitive skin turned a flushing shade of red.

“Tony,” a high voice uttered behind him, begging whoever was named Tony to continue. Apparently, saying the name worked sufficiently because it brought the dark-haired man effectively out of his staring, his dark eyes turning away from him to focus somewhere he couldn’t see. The man, who must have been Tony, locked his brown eyes with someone else; a silent conversation being exchanged between the pair.

Whatever Tony saw in the eyes of the other person must have been what he was wanting because the next thing he knew, he found himself receiving attention once more. First, five fingertips fondle him before the touch gradually turned into a stroke as a warm hand wrapped loosely around him. Eventually, the grip around him tighten, the friction of the hand added a new level of sensation as it travel up and down his body. However, it seemed the speed wasn’t desirable for all parties because the other person was pleading for the older man to go faster as something below him force him up and down; shaking him and causing his whole body to twitch in Tony’s still tight grip.

Tony just shook his head as his hand slowly, almost lazily resume stroking him. Apparently the man was in no hurry to reach the end of wherever the two were heading and decided to practically torture the other person by not granting his wish. He honestly couldn’t tell if the other person liked that or not since he could hear frustration bleeding into the tone as the individual whined that he wanted to go faster. Still, Tony continue to ignore the request, a smirk playing on his lips as his eyes landed on the other person.

Instead of obeying, the older man did something entirely different. Something the other person wasn’t expecting to happen but loved, nonetheless.

Tony’s lips pressed a light kissed at his base, brushing against the nest of soft, dark hair, which is where he often slept when he wasn’t needed for anything. Then the pair of warm lips moved, Tony slowly but lovely kissing up the side of his body. When he reached the top, Tony kissed the sensitive skin there before pulling away; his lips shiny with wetness as it dripped from his body. Once more, the lips were on the move again. This time traveling to the other side of his body and working their way down to his base.

“Tony…” the other person moaned deliciously he watched Tony’s mouth return to the top. A mouthwatering groan slipped from his lips then as he saw Tony opened his mouth before lowering himself closer to his body. “Oh, God!” the other gasped as he watched the older man take him inside his mouth, his full lips wrapped around his sensitive skin like a warm, moist blanket.

Once again, he found himself in total darkness, unable to see anything. The air was saturated with moisture and so humid that it was hard to breathe as something wet dripped onto him from above. The area he was in was drenched in a warm, moist heat that surrounded him on all sides and somehow gave him a wonderful feeling.

Something soft but wet suddenly licked him, repeating the action several times before turning its attention to slowly caressing and massaging his whole body. The walls of Tony’s mouth joined in the fun as they helped massage him before they closed in around him, causing him to feel a tight pressure as it pressed against him. It seems that Tony was sucking him hard as the area around him moved back and forth, obscene sounds pouring from Tony’s lips as they continue to work him.

Every part of him was touched by Tony’s tongue. No inch was spared as the warm, wet muscle flicked its tip against his head several times, gathering more and more liquid as it dripped out. Everything felt so wonderful and perfect as a pleasurable sensation thrums through his body, building and building so much that he knew that his time awake was ending fast. He was nearing the top of the cliff faster than he expected as Tony’s mouth rapidly bobbed around him, practically sucking the life out of him.

It only took a handful of thrusts and a touch of the back of Tony’s throat to throw him over the edge. Gushes after gushes of white, thick liquid shot out of him and into the back of Tony’s mouth. He couldn’t exactly see it but knew Tony was swallowing what he was given as warm, moist walls repeatedly spasm around him.

He was so tired now that he didn’t really mind Tony’s tongue as it sucked him dry, licking his skin clean from any remaining liquid. He stayed there, inside Tony’s mouth until he grew weary, a wave of sleepiness overcoming him and slowly pulling him down to the brink of oblivion. He knew he only had a matter of seconds left before he would fall asleep and lazily watched as the older man removed his mouth from him, seeing him licking his lips for any forgotten drops.

Then Tony looked up and asked, “How was that, Peter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hopefully, the story wasn't too confusing while reading it. Feedback is appreciated, but please be nice.


End file.
